Clark Kent, the normal child
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Clark is exposed to kryptonite to long? It make's him normal?
1. The day Clark Kent got sick

_**This is my first Smallville fic. So please be kind. If some words are spelled wrong I am very sorry sometime I miss things in my proof reading.**_

**_Clark Kent,_**_**The Normal child.**_

**_Summary: What happens when Clark is exposed to kryptonite to long? It makes him normal?_**

**_Fifteen year old Clark Kent was on his way home from school, he had had a very bad day and now all wanted to do was get home. To start the day off he had been late and missed the bus; again. He had used super speed through the corn field to get to school on time._**

**_Then he had left the house without his lunch money, Chloe and Pete had offered him part of their lunch but Clark had said no, by his last class he wished he had taken them up on it. Then to top everything off, in his last class of the day Astronomy, they had had a guest speaker, guess what the speaker had with him and was talking about, just Clark's luck; meteor rock. _**

_**Clark had managed to stay in the room the whole hour without showing that he felt sick, he learned that the rock had been called kryptonite, and that most of the rocks in the meteor shower had been full of them. The lab was still doing studies to find out what exactly was in it.**_

**_It had been all most an hour since and Clark still wasn't felling right, he felt weaker then he usually did, in fact he didn't feel normal at all. The bus had let him off at the bus stop, and he was now five minutes from home. Then to top things off even more it started to rain._**

"**_Great, not only am I coming home not feeling good, but I'm also coming home wet," thought Clark as he pulled his coat as far as he could over his head. He tried going in super speed but it didn't work._**

"_**That's what I get for staying so close to that rock for so long," Clark said to himself as he went under the arch that marked the beginning of the Kent Farm.**_

"_**Mom, dad, I'm home," Clark called out as he came through the front door.**_

"_**We're in the kitchen son," his father said.**_

**_Clark walked into the kitchen to see his parents at the table having some coffee._**

"_**Hi," Clark said as he came in. He had taken off his shoes at the door, but he was still dripping.**_

_**As soon as his mom saw him, he knew he was in for a mother hen bit.**_

"_**Clark Kent! Look at you you're soaked," said Martha Kent as she came up to him.**_

"**_I'm fine mom," said Clark as he dodged the comb that was heading for his hair._**

"**_Oh will you hold still," Martha said as she took hold of Clark's chin with one hand and combed the water out of his hair with the other. _**

"**_I would have used supper speed after the bus was out of sight, I could have been home in two seconds then I wouldn't have even gotten damp, but it didn't work," Clark said as he excepted the towel put over his shoulders by his father._**

"_**What do you mean it didn't work?" asked Martha putting a blanket over the towel.**_

"**_It didn't work, I tried to do it and it didn't work, but it's probable because I was exposed to the meteor rock for so long today," said Clark._**

"_**What do you mean?" asked Martha.**_

"_**Someone brought meteor rock to school today to tell us what the lab has found out about it, I managed to stay in there for the whole hour with out showing I was feeling sick, I found out that the rock is called kryptonite, and that almost all of the rocks in the meteor shower were covered in them. That's it, that's all I remember," said Clark rubbing his head.**_

**_Martha came over to him and gave him a hug._**

"_**Come on, I know it's early but why don't you go get out of those wet cloths and then get into bed, I'll bring up your dinner," said Martha pointing him to the stairs.**_

"_**Ok, thanks mom," said Clark as he headed up the stairs.**_

**_But when Martha and Jonathan brought the tray up Clark was already asleep, Martha and Jonathan smiled at each other, put a blanket over their son and went back down stairs._**

_**When Clark woke up the next morning he wasn't feeling any better, in fact he was feeling worse. His head was pounding, he felt hot and then cold, and when he started to sit up he felt very dizzy.**_

**_He sat up very slowly in order not to fall over, he tried to use his x-ray vision to see through the wall to see if his mom was awake yet, but it didn't work, what was going on._**

"_**Clark, are you going to get up or are you planning on doing school in your room today," Martha's voice came from the other side of the door.**_

"_**Mom I feel worse this morning," Clark called through the door as he slowly sat up.**_

"_**Clark, are you alright?" Martha asked coming into the room.**_

"_**Mom I'm cold then I'm hot, I'm dizzy, my head hurts, meteor rock had never done this to me before," Clark said looking at his mom.**_

**_Martha walked up to Clark and placed her hand on her son's forehead, she was very surprise at what she found there._**

"**_Clark you have a fever; I'm going to go and get you father, I'll be right back," said Martha gently pushing Clark back into the pillows._**

_**Jonathan was downstairs drinking some coffee. When he saw Martha hurrying down the stairs he knew something was wrong.**_

"_**What's wrong?" asked Jonathan looking at Martha with concern.**_

"**_It's Clark, he's sick," Martha said her face full of worry._**

"_**Sick, our Clark?" asked Jonathan confused but worried.**_

"_**Yes, come and see," said Martha leading him up the stairs.**_

**_Within a few minutes, Clark was sitting up in bed with a thermometer in his mouth, and then his mom took it out and looked at it._**

**_The thermometer showed 101.2. _**

_**This was impossible, but it was happening right there. Clark Kent, the boy who never got sick had his first cold.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Well what do you think, should I keep going? **_


	2. New Kryptonite

_**Chapter Two**_

_**New Kryptonite**_

"_**Jonathan, this in impossible; isn't it?" asked Martha handing the thermometer to her husband.**_

_**Jonathan looked at it then looked up again and said, "It seemed impossible, but now it's happening." Jonathan said putting the thermometer down and looking at Clark again.**_

"_**I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll get up," said Clark as he started to get out of bed.**_

"_**Oh no you don't, you are staying right were you are!" said Martha pushing him down again.**_

"_**Mom I've never been sick, so I've never missed a day of school. Don't you think it will be a little weird if I'm just all of a sudden getting sick and not going to school," Clark said as he tried to get up again which was not helping his head.**_

"_**Clark there is a first time for everything, now you are sick, you are staying home and you are staying in bed," Marta said firmly as she pushed Clark down once again.**_

"_**But..." Clark began but stopped when he got a very stern look from his father.**_

"_**Alright I'll stay in bed," Clark said and sneezed as he lay back down on his pillows.**_

"_**Good, I'll go and make you some soup, you stay put," said Martha pulling the blanket up to Clark's shoulders. **_

"_**Alright mom don't worry I won't move," said Clark as he fell asleep again.**_

"_**Maybe I should wait on the soup and just let him sleep for now," said Martha as she looked at Jonathan **_

"_**That's probable a good idea, I better get going the cows won't feed themselves, any chance I could get Clark's help just for a minute?" asked Jonathan with a fake pleading look.**_

"_**Jonathan Kent! I can't believe you just said that!" said Martha putting her hands on her hips and giving him a stare.**_

"_**What? It was just an innocent little question," said Jonathan with fake confusion. **_

"_**Oh you!" said Martha throwing a book on Clark's night stand at her husband. Jonathan dodged it and within seconds was heading down the stairs.**_

_**Martha turned back to the bed kissed her sleeping son on the forehead and said, "Sleep well sweetheart."**_

_**Later in the afternoon there was a knock on the front door, Martha put down the dishes she was washing and went to answer it.**_

"_**Pete, Chloe, Lana, hi what brings you out here?" asked Martha as she opened the screen door to let them in.**_

"_**You mean besides the school bus," asked Pete with a smile.**_

"_**We came to see Clark, he wasn't at school today and we came by to make sure he was alright," said Lana glaring at Pete.**_

"_**Oh, the school, I knew I forgot something, Clark is fine he just has a cold," said Martha looking at the three kids in front of her that had been her son's best friends since the day they met. **_

"_**A cold, are we talking about the same Clark?" Chloe Asked as she got her camera out. Clark Kent sick; this she had see.**_

_**Clark awoke to a knock downstairs then a few minutes later there was a knock on his door.**_

"_**Come in," Clark said looking at the door.**_

_**His mother popped her head in. "Clark you have some visitors are you up for it?" Martha asked **_

"_**Sure," Clark said as he sat up pulling his pillows up with him.**_

_**Martha turned around again and Clark heard her say, "Okay you can go in now."**_

_**Clark wasn't surprise at who it was. "Hi Chloe, Pete, Lana, it's good to see you," said Clark as his three friends walked into the room.**_

"_**It's good to see you too, and in one piece, when you didn't show up at school we really started to wonder," said Lana giving Clark a smile.**_

"_**Let me guess my mom forgot to call the school and people are starting to wonder if I disappeared," said Clark giving a half smile.**_

"_**I don't know about disappeared, but we were wondering were you where," said Pete.**_

"_**Well, I'll be alright, I should be back at school in a few days," said Clark giving them a half smile.**_

"_**That's good to hear, we were hoping it wasn't serious," said Lana with her Smallville high famous smile.**_

"_**Yes that is very good, smile and say cheese," said Chloe as she snapped the picture.**_

"_**Chloe, what are you doing?" asked Clark looking at her confused.**_

"_**What? This is just my proof that Clark Kent can get sick," said Chloe smiling at Clark.**_

"_**You're not going to use that for anything; are you?" asked Clark with a pleading look.**_

"_**No, it is just for me so I can always remember that you can get sick," said Chloe smiling.**_

_**This brought a laugh out of Pete and Lana.**_

"_**Alright, fine, that's very funny," said Clark, He joined the laughing until he had a coughing fit.**_

"_**Are you alright?" asked Lana.**_

"_**I'm fine," said Clark as his coughing finally stopped.**_

"_**By the way we found something out that we thought you would be interested in, we looked at the pictures I took of the meteor rock yesterday and I found out that we were learning about three different rocks yesterday. **_

**_ "What do you mean,"asked Clark looking puzzled._**

_** "All three are meteor rock but they are just different colors, the one we were learning about yesterday was a yellowish green color that's why we didn't think it was meteor rock when we first saw it. Since you seemed to have such an interest in the meteor rock yesterday, we thought you might want to know." Said Chloe holding out her camera, so Clark, Lana, and Pete could see the picture.**_

"_**It's different," Clark thought then Lana's voice brought him out of his trace.**_

"_**Clark?" Lana said looking at Clark, he looked like he was in a trace.**_

"_**Clark!" she said again this time a little louder.**_

"_**What!" Clark said as he snapped back.**_

"_**Are you alright? You've gone all pale," said Lana looking worried.**_

"_**I fine," said Clark his face still white as a sheet.**_

"_**Okay, we're going to go now, and we're going to send your mom up on our way out," said Chloe putting her camera away and started to drag Pete towards the door.**_

"_**I'll see you later Clark, get better," Pete managed to get out before Chloe had him out the door.**_

"_**I'll stop by later on Clark, you get some rest," said Lana as she left the room.**_

_**All Clark could do was wave, because he didn't know what to say. He now knew what it was that had made him normal and he didn't know how long it would last. All he knew was that it was a new kryptonite.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Does anyone know how the Episode, I can't remember what it's called or what season it's in. But Clark is temporary blinded, and then he develops super hearing, does anyone know how that ends. The last part I saw of it was when Clark and Pete are in school, Clark's first day at school being blind, then I had to go somewhere and I couldn't tape it because we didn't have a VCR. Well if someone could help me out I would appreciate it. Thanks. Happy reading. Frodo's Sweetheart. **_


End file.
